degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Kaplan Vampire High Pilot(rewrritten)
Pilot is the first episode of Kaplan Vampire High. Summary Rachel, the new girl knows Alec's secret. He's a vampire. Once she spills the secret there are huge consequences for not only Rachel, but Alec. Plot Scene 1 (Setting at school) (A mysterious person walks up to the school, then looks around before entering the school) Alec: Party at my place tonight! Justin your on beer duty. Bryan: I'll bring the laddies. (Bryan and Alec nod at each other, Cami taps Alec on the shoulder) Cami: I better be the only lady you notice. Alec: Babe your the only girl for me, I mean it. (Alec and Cami kiss) Justin: Get a room you two! Cami: Yeah like you and Ingrid haven't kissed on a daily basis. (Mr. Eaton enters the classroom) Mr. Eaton: Alright class settle down and take your seats. So we have the biggest test coming up in a couple of weeks, so we have a lot to cover. (The mysterious person and the principal walk out of the office) Principal: Ok your first class is down the hall, then to your left it's the last door on the wing room 314b. (The mysterious person nods, and turns around revealing to be a girl) Mr. Newman: Brian for the last time the kingdom of Atlantis isn't real, and what does this have to do with the edo period? Bryan: Hey I truly believe it exist and the ancient babes are there waiting for me. (Bryan smiles and nods) (The class laugh. The mysterious girl makes her way to the door, the laughter can still be heard on the other side. She enters the classroom and all eyes are on her. The girl walks towards Mr. Eaton and hands him a note.) Mr. Eaton: We have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself. Rachel: I'm Rachel (she eyes everyone in the room and stops at Alec eying him down) and I'm very interesting once you get to know me. Bryan: She's totally staring at you man. Alec: I know. Bryan: Just remember who your girlfriend is. Mr. Eaton: Rachel why don't you have a seat behind Justin, right over there. Rachel: Ok. (As Rachel goes to her seat she eyes Alec hard. Alec takes a look at Rachel before turning back around, he becomes so deep in thought he drowns out Mr. Newman's lession. ) (The bell rings). Scene 2 Setting: Justin, Bryan, Camile, Ingrid, and Alec are talking at lunch. Alec, Cami, Bryan, and Justin all meet up with Ingrid at lunch. They sit at their usual table.) Ingrid: I hate being separated from you babe. Justin: Same it's like torture. (Justin and Ingrid kiss) Cami: and your telling us to get a room. (Justin rolls his eyes and receives a text) Justin: Guys I gotta go. Ingrid: Babe what is it? Justin: It's noting babe. (Justin and Ingrid kiss, then he leaves) Bryan: Woah trouble in paradise. Ingrid: Not funny Bryan! (Alec notices Rachel staring at him across the cafeteria) Alec: That New Girl is still staring at me. Cami: Should I be concerned? Alec: No babe your my one and only. Cami: I love you babe! Alec: Well I'm gonna use this free period to pick up a stereo for the party tonight. Bryan: Dude get the most banggin one! Alec: you know it Alec and Cami kiss Scene 3 Setting: Justin and Ingrid are talking in their class. Justin: What time am I coming over? Ingrid: Anytime you want. 7 work? Justin: Sure, but I need to go somewhere at 8 so we have to work quick. Ingrid: Where? Justin looks sad Justin: Look, it's personal. Ingrid: Secrets, secrets. Justin: No secrets here. I love you! Ingrid: Love yo- Mr. Newman: Hey! Stop talking. I'll see you both for detention. Justin: No! Justin walks out mad Scene 4 Setting: Parking lot. (Alec Walks to his car, He stops as he hears a noise) Alec: I can hear you who ever you are! (A shadow figure hides in the bushes) Alec: If this is prank you're gonna be sorry! (Alec gets in his car and drives of to the music store) Scene 5 Setting: Justin and his dad are talking Justin: I don't wanna do this work Mr Law: Sorry Justin, it's a part of life. Justin: I understand that but really? Mr Law: Look, my business is gone. We have nothing. Justin: Why do you do this to me? You know I'm under pressure Dad? Mr Law: It'll all be okay Justin: Just like the divorce was okay? Just like Kevin was gonna be okay? Mr Law: Justin, I know. Justin: You don't. I'm done. Scene 6 Setting: The Music Store Alec: Finally I'm here! (Alec walks into the store) Alec: Excuse me, can you help me? Employee: Sorry I'm busy, ask someone else. (The Employee turns his back) Alec: Ok then! (Alec eyes begin to turn red. The employee begins to here things in his head) (In the employee's head) You will help me, you will help me, you will help me! (Alec's eyes return to normal) Employee: You know what I think should help you. Alec: Good. I need an awesome stereo for my party, can you hook me up? Employee: I got just the one. Scene 7 Setting: Justin and Ingrid are talking at School Ingrid: Still coming over to workon the project? Justin: Uhhh. Justin looks at a text that says: ''"Come home" from his dad'' Justin: I have to leave. See you tomorrow Ingrid: Why not stay? Justin: Look, my dad is gonna get upset. Ingrid: Tell me what's up Justin: No! Ingrid: Please! Justin: No! I have to go. Scene 8 Setting: Music Store (Alec and the employee put the stereo in his trunk. Alec reaches into his compartment for change to tip the employee, but when turns around he finds the employee dead) Alec: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? (Alec hears a noise) Alec: Whoever you are reveal yourself, NOW! (A shadow figure zooms pass Alec and knocks him down) Alec: Ok, you wanna play that game fine. (Alec begins to vamp out) Alec: You picked the perfect place to die! To be Continued.... 'Cast Category:Blog posts